


Corner of Eden

by moneypennies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Bellamy, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneypennies/pseuds/moneypennies
Summary: They make it to the ground, but three months later than they intended. Clarke has been in the custody of Eligius for months and Madi has been trying to devise a plan to get her out. Canon divergent from 5x04 - Eligius plans to rebuild their society on Earth, and Clarke is their first stepping stone.





	1. The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic that I have written in about six years, so I apologize if things are a little rusty. This idea has been knocking around in my head and I couldn't get rid of it until I got it down on paper. There will be some difficult elements in this fic, so I want to let everyone know up front. While there will be no explicitly written scenes of intense violence or sexual violence, they are elements in this. If those things disturb or trigger you, I encourage you to read with discretion or skip entirely. I will be sure to put a note into which chapters these events occur so that you are prepared and aware. As events occur I will add tags/ratings, and trigger updates into any chapters that need it. It is not my intent to use these events salaciously, but instead to talk about recovery. Clarke the rest of the Skykru have gone through so many traumatic events, and I don't think that a one hour show allows the proper space to deal with those psychological issues head-on. This fic will try and work through some of those issues in many of the characters, but with a particular focus on Bellamy/Clarke and Madi. 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated, and I'm beyond excited to get back into writing with The 100. I will be working on posting chapters as regularly as possible, so let me know if you like this so I can keep going!

**One**

It takes them longer to get to the ground than they anticipated. Eligius has been there, has been building in their little patch of green and there’s nothing they can do about it. By the time they finally make it, with Raven and Murphy staying sky high with the one plan they could muster, it’s too late.

  
The earth is soft beneath Bellamy’s feet, and his body feels weighted wrong. Six years in the sky will do this to you. With a rolling stomach and heavy limbs he stretches his palms into the grass and breathes in the sharp air. It smells like rain is coming and in a strange and melodic way its delicious. The rest of the little crew had filed out of the ship before him, whooping and hollering and embracing. The sight of trees, animals, bugs even, is enough to induce a high.

  
Emori pitches to the side and vomits, the sudden change in pressure and weight getting to her. Echo is steadfast as usual; standing at Bellamy’s second and waiting for his move forward before she rejoices. Monty and Harper are still locked in their embrace. Bellamy is still, listening.

  
Earth has never been kind to them. To be fair, neither has the sky, but Earth has dragged Skykru through the dirt too many times to count. At the door of the ship, before they popped it open and took the deepest inhale of dizzying fresh air, Bellamy could have sworn he heard her voice. _The air could be toxic_. His stomach rolled at the thought of her, it had been a while since he had heard her in his head. The ground was bringing it back tenfold.

  
“We need to move.” Bellamy instructs quickly, “We need to find a place to bed down for the night and then figure out who we are dealing with at first light.”

  
And so they move. Echo shadows him forwards and the others fall in line behind. Bellamy radios Raven as soon as he feels secure and they continue moving through the trees. It’s an assault of sound, the wildlife and the wind through the branches. The only constant noise on the Ark was the humming of the mechanics, but it was predictable and constant. The sound of movement everywhere puts Bellamy on edge and reminds him of their first night on the ground. Before they were reckless, just kids. Now he has context for this place, now he knows the capabilities of the Earth and the men who come with it. There’s no way to ensure anything here. As they walk he thinks back to the radio transmissions that they intercepted. Eligius was hunting their people, and if the bunker was open and they were tracking them, that meant Octavia was out there and a target.

  
“Bellamy, come in.” The radio at his hip sounded and he lifted it.

  
“Here, Raven”

  
“I’ve been doing some research on these people,” he could hear the trepidation in Raven’s voice but she continued, “It looks like their leader is named Charmaine Diyoza.”

  
“And?” Bellamy waits for the shoe to drop.

  
“She’s career military turned counter insurgence terrorist. She was the most wanted criminal of her time, Bellamy. She’s nothing to fuck with.” Raven pauses for the briefest moments and then says, “All of these guys are criminals. And not the kind under 18 delinquent style that we were. These guys are dangerous, and violent.”

  
“Noted. Do we have a count on how many are on the ground?”

  
“Negative,” Raven’s signal is a little patchy but he can still catch her words close enough, “but I’ll keep working. Just keep your head up.”

  
“We’ll check in as often as we can.” Bellamy spots a clearing ahead and gestures to Echo and Monty who flank him on either side to keep eyes up and alert.

  
“I’ll let you know what I find,” Raven says over the radio, “For now, stay safe.”

  
“You too.”

  
The signal goes quiet, and Bellamy holsters the radio at his hip. The clearing is quiet, too quiet for the ground. He holds a hand up for the group to stay silent, stop walking, and he cocks his head to the side. This patch of green on the ground isn’t that big, it had taken them long enough to notice it from the sky let alone give them enough hiding places from Eligius on the ground.

  
In seconds the playing field changes, and before they have a chance to draw weapons there are three guns cocked and ready to fire in their faces.  
“Whoa, we don’t want any trouble,” Bellamy’s hands are up.

  
The point man finds his radio on his shoulder and speaks quickly, “Colonel, we have five more hostiles. At least one is armed. Are we still playing nice?”

  
There is a pause, but finally a voice comes through. “Stand by.”

  
Bellamy is calculating as quickly as he can, not twenty minutes on the ground and they are already back into the dirt. He’s counting weapons, checking their positions, seeing their trigger fingers, and it all amounts to one thing. Eligius has the upper hand, and it would take meeting their Colonel to get a deal. Right now it didn’t look like the chips were falling in their favor to make that happen.

  
The voice breaks through again, commanding and strong, “Four of ours are dead. It’s time to even the score.”

  
The point man smiles, shifting forward and training the gun on Bellamy, “Congratulations, one of you gets to live.”

  
The change in the air is sudden, a spear strikes the point man’s throat, and with a struggling breath he is deep in the mud and dying. His gun is discarded and the two other members of the Eligius patrol crew are struggling to find their target in the trees. The gun discharges before they can find their mark and a small lithe figure emerges from the bushes. A child. She is dressed in grounder leathers with her hair in elaborate braids, her eyes solid and secure.

  
“She’s just a kid,” Bellamy breathes.

  
“Bellamy?” the child says, and he feels his stomach clench in a way he’s never known. The bunker is open, this child must be one of the few children that had been young when they closed up the bunker six years ago. He has a sudden urge to ask about Octavia, if she knew him than she must know if his sister was still alive. But before he can take a second breath the floor drops out from under him, “Clarke knew you would come.” He can hear his own heart beating in his ears, his own breath loud and labored.

  
“Clarke’s alive?”

  
“She’s in trouble, I need your help.” The girl looks to Monty next who cuts her off with a quick, “What about the others in the bunker?” The girl shakes her head, “They’re still there.”

  
“What?” This shakes Bellamy out of his stupor, “No, no, how can that be?”

  
“I’ll explain on the way,” The girl reaches forwards and grasps Bellamy’s hand, pulling him forward into the trees, “I need you to help my- to help Clarke first.”

  
The world is swimming, things aren’t anything like he thought they would be on the ground, but he’s not sure why he’s surprised. They rarely are. Bellamy tries to clear his throat, his mouth drier than he’s ever experienced, “Who are you?”

  
“I’m Madi,” she says simply, “Clarke’s my mom.”

  
“Your…” Bellamy narrows his eyes and tries to gauge this girl’s age. She certainly seems older than O was at six, “but, I don’t understand.”

  
“She found me, took me in. I’m natblida like her.” Madi keeps pulling him along, the rover coming into sight at the edge of the hill, “She’s been keeping us alive for five years, but they took her from me. They’re killing her, and I can’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let that happen to me.”

  
She’s matter of fact, like Clarke, and Bellamy finds himself trusting her blindly. “Eligius took her?”

  
“Three months ago.”

  
“Three months?” The transmissions that they heard on the ship suddenly make sense. Eligius was chasing a woman, and it had to have been Clarke. It had taken them close to three months to find out how to get to the ground without dying, and those three months had been more agonizing for Bellamy than all six years on the ring.

  
“I think,” Madi stops and rips the door of the Rover open, “I think they’re using her. I’ve been spying on the camp, I’ve been trying to make sure she’s not dead. I’ve been trying to find an access point in to get her back but I can’t do it alone. She’s sick though, whatever they’re doing to her is going to kill her.”

  
“We’ll get her back.” Bellamy assures her, assures himself, “I’m not losing her again.”

  
“I knew you’d come,” Madi barrels into his legs, wrapping her arms around his waist, “She always said that you would come for us.”

  
His throat is tight and dry, and his hand rests on her back. Clarke was alive. Clarke was breathing. Clarke was out there. “I need you to tell me everything you know, if we’re going to get her back I can’t go into this blind.”

  
“Get in the rover, I’ll drive you to Eligius and you can see for yourself.”

  
It suddenly feels like a suicide mission, but he can’t stop himself. He nods and turns on his heel to the group who has been murmuring behind him. “Stay here, stay hidden. I’m going to get her back.”

  
He watches Echo open her mouth to protest but bite her lip, she knows what Clarke means to him, she’s the only one who truly knows. Monty nods quickly, “We’ll stay here, we’ll stay out of sight.”

  
Bellamy nods and then pulls the passenger side door to the rover open. “Let’s go, kid.”

  
“Let’s go.”


	2. The Miners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Some general descriptions of violence, and a scene near the ending of this chapter that some may find difficult. 
> 
> Triggers for sexual assault and violence, though nothing is written in heavy detail.

**Two**

 

Clarke had regretting many things about her life, but the thing she regretted most was getting caught. No fear in her life would ever compare to how she felt now with the barrel of a gun pressed firmly between her eyes and Madi hidden not twenty yards behind her in a blind.

The Eligius men frightened her, maybe more than Grounders or the men of Mount Weather ever had. These men reminder her of the ones on the Ark that her mother told her about as a young girl. The kind of men that you run from, that you tell the authorities about, that get floated for crimes too unspeakable to tell children. The mere idea of their hands on Madi was enough to make her sick. The bound her hands with twine and locked a collar around her neck before Clarke could say a single world. She locked her lips, and steeled herself. It wasn’t as if Clarke hadn’t been taken before, or hadn’t found herself in moments of fear. This was different. The men pushed her forwards with the butts of their guns and her hands bound in front of her, directing her through terrain she had been mapping out for six years. There was no peace in the valley anymore.

Her heel slipped on a tree root, and suddenly her head exploded.

There was a moment as a child that came back to her in a full flood as she kicked her heels down into the dirt. Her father looking out at the stars with her, through a window in the side of the Ark. Clarke had always loved the stars, had begged her father night after night to take her into the grand hall with the tall and wide windows so she could watch the nebulous skies bursting with energy and light.

Jake had soothed her tears one night, one of the many nights her mother was away, and murmured, “press your hands into your eyes like this.” He pushed the heels of his hands into his own eyes and rubbed. “Can you see the stars?”

Clarke rubbed her hands against her eyes furiously and watched the cloudy colors erupt and change. “I see them!”

“They’re always here, baby,” her father whispered to her, “whenever you’re scared your stars are with you.”

The light that erupted behind Clarke’s eyes now was nothing soft and comforting, it was white hot and sharp blue. Crackles of pain and sharpness and utterly blinding heat. When it subsided and she felt her breath come back, her brain buzzing loudly. That was crueler than anything she had felt thus far on Earth. A rough hand grabbed her up out of the dirt by her elbow and yanked her to her feet. “Watch your step, baby girl.”

This was the moment she knew her time with Eligius was going to be different. These people were not politically motivated, idealistic, and did not fancy themselves deities like the men of Mount Weather. Those were things she prepared for, but Eligius was self serving and ruthless, with no clan nation laws to keep them in line.

When they arrived at the Eligius camp, Clarke was presented to the Colonel. She was pushed down in the grassy clearing harshly, a rough hand wound into the hair tight to her scalp to pull her head back. “We found this.”

“I see,” Clarke regarded the woman identified as Colonel Diyoza carefully. The harsh scar across her throat and deadened eyes giving her no reticent hope that she would easily escape this place. She prayed that Madi would not follow her.

The first month was the hardest on Clarke. Madi never came, for which she was grateful for, but the fear that she was caught out in the forest alone sickened her every day. She refused to speak anything but Trigedasleng when spoken to, and otherwise tried to keep her head down and her ears open.

Her first week in the camp she was beaten, stripped bare from the waist up in front of Diyoza and ten men because she wouldn’t tell them her name. She remembers little from this now, but it took weeks for her back to fully heal. She was given a small cell, a hut really, with an armed guard posted at either side. If nothing else the collar around her neck kept her exactly where they needed her to be. A few of the men were kind, one called Zeke left her extra water and portions of his rations, but most of then men were something she feared.

Her second week in the camp was something all together different. The sound that woke her from sleep was like a bomb, ricocheting through the ground and putting her whole body on alert. In seconds her little hut was filled.

“Now listen to me,” Diyoza started, “you and I both know you can understand me. So it’s time to end this charade. Tell us what you know.”

Clarke was still, eyes trained on the Colonel’s.

“Girl,” the one called McCreary pushed the barrel of his gun into the soft junction between her shoulder and chest, “speak when you’re fucking spoken to.”

“I have watched you watching our radios enough times to know you’re listening,” Diyoza shifts, “and I know you were not alone in those woods. How long do you really think it will take for us to find her? The girl?”

Clarke’s lips part gently, the breath escaping her too quickly and she swallows hard before she says, “What is it that you want?”

“Good. Now,” Diyoza gestures and a guard pulls in two wooden chairs, “Sit.”

McCreary taps the side of his thigh rhythmically with the electric collar remote and smiles at her, “That’s a good girl.”

Diyoza dismisses his comments and cuts to the chase, “You need to explain what the hell happened on this planet, and you better be quick about it. My patience with you and this valley is running thin.”

“There’s nothing I can tell you,” Clarke begins, “the radiation death wave killed what was left of the Earth. This valley survived, and so did I. My people are dead, and I am just trying to survive.”

“Good story,” Diyoza remarks, “but that’s not it, and you know it.”

“I have nothing to give you.”

“You know this valley, yes? This terrain? You can be useful to us. We have 300 more people waiting to come down to this planet and we will be rebuilding in this valley. This Eden is our chance to repopulate, and grow stronger. The way I see it, you have two options.” Diyoza dismisses her guards with a wave of the hand, only McCreary and another nameless masked figure remain standing by. “Option one, you join us and you lend us your knowledge of this land. You help us rebuild and repopulate, and you can have a life here with food and protection for the girl out there in the woods. Or there’s option two. You resist us, you fight back, and you lose. We’ll keep you anyways and we’ll shoot to kill anyone we find in those woods.”

Clarke clenches her fists, the idea of staying here with these people forever was sickening. For a moment she hears Bellamy’s voice whispering in the back of her head, _Come on, let’s get you out of here._ She wishes desperately that they had made it to the ground when they were supposed to. Taking a heavy breath Clarke says, “I can’t trust your word, I won’t help you colonize my home.”

For a long moment Diyoza regards her, recognition flashing in her eyes. “All right,” she stands and Clarke feels a hand grip the back of her wooden chair, “Take her.”

In a breath there’s a hand in her hair tipping her forwards out of her chair and pushing her face into the dirt floor of her little room. Her hands are still bound in front of her, and she struggles to raise up on her elbows with the weight that is pressing down onto the center of her back. She doesn’t quite understand until she feels the pull at the back of her pants and the rough yank down her thighs.

Diyoza nods and meet her eyes, “We’ll try this again tomorrow.”

Later Clarke discovers that the reason her memory of this night is patchy is a combination of a head injury and full dissociation. She remembers quick sensations here and there- the sound of McCreary’s gun rhythmically bouncing against his back, the guard’s leather boots visible in the crack in her tent flap, the numbness in her arms as she supports herself against the dirt. This pattern repeats, even when Clarke begs Diyoza to reconsider, even when she offers her skills as a medic. She makes herself valuable, but Diyoza purses her lips daily and says, “You had one offer, Clarke, and my patrols are still shoot to kill.”

The beatings, the assaults, and the electrocution stops when she passes out in her second month in the camp and has to be seen to by the ship’s doctor. With her head swimming and the taste of iron in her mouth the old medic says, “Congratulations girl, you’re with child.”

She is treated well from that moment forward. She has a commodity, the first of anyone on the ground to bear a child in hundreds of years.

Diyoza’s congratulations are perfunctory, “Well done, you’re one of us now. You have eight months to figure out how you want your life to be as a mother in this camp. Don’t choose poorly.”

It takes another month for the morning sickness to truly set in, and the fatigue. Every moment of every day Clarke has tried to devise a plan to get out, or just to simply get a weapon but the fatigue and malnourishment is heavy and as she gets thinner everywhere else, the child in her belly grows. A little swollen stomach that makes it all real, and just like Madi, she’s not going to let these people take a child from her.

In early morning, three months after her capture she hears a familiar sound. Her assigned guard is walking her towards the mess for something to put in her stomach when she hears the engine cresting the hill.

“No,” the pain in her chest is instantaneous and Clarke’s knees are colliding with the earth before she can take a breath, “oh, God, no”

There’s a commotion around her as the soldiers take positions. Diyoza striding strongly through the center of it all to stand a few feet in front of Clarke, “A rescue mission.”

“No, Madi, oh God,” Clarke’s chest tightens and her bound hands grip into the dirt, her eyes swimming with tears.

The hum of the rover doesn’t cut out, but as she looks up she sees the passenger side door swing open wide. The voice that comes down from the top of the hill strikes her so fiercely that any breath she had left leaves her body. “Unarmed!”

Black spots swim across Clarke’s vision as she tries to focus, to will herself to stay conscious and focused. The man emerging from the rover could only be one man, that voice could only belong to him. In the harsh sunlight she cannot make out his finer features, but she knows. Curling into herself further she takes a heaving breath, relief flooding her like nothing else she had ever felt in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this is really the chapter that has any detail about assault, and any reference to it in the coming chapters are strictly to discuss recovery. Trigger warnings will still be mentioned at the beginning of any chapter in which violence or sexual violence is mentioned. 
> 
> Reviews are very welcome, I have several chapters planned out, and while the first two were to set the stage of Bellamy and Clarke up until this point, the rest will be written in much more present tense as they will be together again.


	3. Two Hundred and Eighty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! Hopefully I will be able to keep updating this fic regularly, but just so everyone knows the next two weeks are nuts for me. I'm packing and prepping for a move next weekend so if I promise a chapter and don't delivery right away that's why!
> 
> Did anyone else need a Bellarke recovery after 5x06? I honestly don't even hate Becho, I'm just confused by it and need my ship to sail asap lmao

**Three**

Madi watches from the window as Bellamy climbs out of the passenger side of the rover and crests the small hill that dips low into the valley where Eligius has made camp. If she cranes her next just right she can see her mother on her knees and elbows in the dirt. Her palms are clammy and her mouth is so, so dry. If Clarke trusted in Bellamy so deeply that for six years he kept her alive, Madi thinks she can trust him just this once to get Clarke back.

Bellamy strides forwards and raises his arm, “Unarmed,” he calculates the situation quickly and notes some of Diyoza’s men moving to flank him. “I just want to talk.”

“Talk?” Diyoza scoffs, “Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand.”

Clarke can hardly draw breath, looking up at a figure she thought was long dead but always held hope to see again. He seemed taller than she remembered somehow, and he was leaner from his time in space. The facial hair aged him enough that the idea of six years was beginning to sink in. She had forgotten his voice, the timber of it and the sharp tenderness of it even when he was negotiating.

“How about I give you two hundred and eighty three? That’s how many people of yours are going to die if you and I can’t make a deal.” Bellamy shifted forwards down the slope of the hill with his hand still raised, his other coming forwards to show Diyoza the mug that he had taken from their ship. He dared not look at Clarke yet, he knew if he did it would distract him. He had caught sight of her behind Diyoza’s legs and it was an image of her he had never seen before, it was feral. But he kept his focus. Bellamy continued forwards, gauging the emotions flickering across Dioya’s face.

“That’s far enough,” she says. “Two hundred and eighty three lives for one? She must be pretty important to you.”

The closer he gets to Diyoza the more he can see of Clarke and he nods once, “She is.”

The tension in the air of the camp is thick and it takes Dioyza a moment to regain her bearings, regain control of the situation.

“So, what is it that you propose? This girl has something valuable of ours.”

“More valuable than your people?” Bellamy quickly fires back, “I doubt that.”

Clarke is watching the exchange as closely as she can but in honesty her head is swimming, and her eyes, though they can barely stop looking at Bellamy, glance to the unmoving rover and the driver she knows is inside.

“This valley is big enough for two small villages,” Bellamy says, “Yours and ours. If you give us Clarke now and leave us to our corner of the valley, we’ll leave you to yours.”

“This is all you ask? With our people’s lives in your hand?” Diyoza purses her lips.

“That, and your help. You are miners, and we are in need of a mining crew.” Bellamy unholsters a radio from his side, “Our people took hold in a bunker for the last six years to out live the radiation. The entrance to that bunker has collapsed and we need to get to our people.”

“Why would I want to unleash more of your kind on this valley? So you can eat up the resources quicker?” Diyoza shakes her head.

“We have farmers. Doctors. Engineers. Scientists.” Bellamy levels this information and cocks his head, “What do you have?”

Bellamy hears Clarke shifting in the dirt behind Diyoza and he wonders if she’s injured more than he thinks. She’s been crouched low and breathing heavily since he’s made it close enough in the valley itself and the thought of her bleeding while they sit here and debate the bunker makes him anxious.

A moment passes before Diyoza nods, “All right.”

“All right?” A man to Diyoza’s four o’clock erupts in disbelief, his gun dropping from its prone position, “All right? You can’t be serious.”

“McCreary!” Diyoza’s tone is sharp, “Do not question me again. Step back.”

Bellamy watches as Diyoza starts forward to the man a step, just enough to get him back in line, and the movement is enough to reveal Clarke behind her legs. His stomach drops and he blanches at the sight of her.

Her face and arms are dirty, her hair is cropped short and tangled, and she is dressed in what he could only describe as a worn through night gown. For a moment his brain shorts because he’s never really seen Clarke in a dress before and he wonders naively what she could have done to lose her clothes and need to resort to a dress. Then she shifts, one hand coming to lift out of the dirt and her leg extending, the dirty dress pulling more tautly across her stomach. To someone else they might not notice, but to Bellamy it’s a chilling image from a small room in the Ark in his child mind.

“What have you done to her?” His voice isn’t all there yet, but Clarke hears him and her eyes drop, “Who touched her?” he says louder.

There is no response from Diyoza or any of the Eligius men but he hears a whoop and a holler from a few of the younger men on the outskirts. “I said, who touched her?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Diyoza shakes her head and gestures for one of the guards to pick Clarke up.

“The hell it doesn’t!” Bellamy feels himself losing a grip on the situation but his imagination is reeling now.

Clarke is hauled to her feet gruffly by a guard and pushed towards Diyoza’s side. Her feet are unsteady but she steels herself and swallows the bile in her throat. She waited for him for six years, and the only thing she could feel now in this moment with his eyes on her was an overwhelming need to run. Going back meant admitting to him, to everyone, to Madi that she failed. That she let this happen to her.

“You have a choice here,” Diyoza says, “You can take her now and we can open your bunker and you can give us back our people, or you can press this issue more and needlessly anger my men. And I don’t think you want to do that.”

“Take the collar off of her,” Bellamy says instantly, “Get that thing off of her now.”

Diyoza nods, “And how can we trust you will not just kill our people?”

“I don’t want to kill your people,” Bellamy locks eyes with her, “but if you continue to harm Clarke, or if you come near her ever again after today, I will not hesitate to do what is difficult. We have done it before.”

Diyoza thinks it over for a few seconds more than she needs and watches him shift impatiently. “Remove the collar.”

Strong hands grip Clarke’s neck and tilt her head downwards roughly. For a few moments she feels the grip tighten as they push the latch and then it pops free.

“Take her then. We will negotiate the release of your bunker tomorrow at first light. If my people are still alive, then you will get yours back.”

“Agreed.” Bellamy nods and puts the radio back to his side before holding the mug out to Diyoza, “a peace offering.” “For now.” Diyoza takes a few steps back and nods. Her hand rises quickly and descends, “Stand down.”

Bellamy pulls his jacket off and approaches Clarke, draping it over her shoulders quickly and reaching out a hand, “We have to go, Princess.”

Her chest tightens and she looks up through her lashes, “Okay,” his hand is so calloused, and she tries to remember if he always felt this warm as he wraps an arm around her shoulders to support her walk up the hill to the rover. The closer they get to the cab of the car the more she wants to break free of it and just see Madi’s face again, to know she made it through these past three months without her, but the fatigue will barely let her walk briskly let alone let go of Bellamy’s support.

“Clarke,” Bellamy’s voice is rough but he stops short and clears his through, “Come on,”

He pulls the back passenger side door open and eases Clarke up and into the back of the rover. “Madi, I’m going to need you to get us out of here.” He climbs into the back seat with Clarke and scoots her over far enough that they can both fit.

As soon as the door clicks shut Madi throws the car into reverse and backs it down and away from the valley. “Bellamy,” Madi has her eyes on the road but she glances at the mirror again and again, “What’s wrong with her? Clarke? Clarke are you okay?”

“Madi please, we just need to-“ Bellamy starts but Clarke leans forward in her seat to grasp Madi’s shoulder.

“ _Ai niron,_ ” she says with tears in her eyes, “I told you not to come for me, I told you it was dangerous, _natblida_.”

“You would have never left me.” Madi retorts, and keeps driving, swirving through the forest to get back to their little village in Shadow Valley.

Bellamy is staring, he realizes once Clarke leans back in her seat and turns to lock eyes with him. Her face still has the same softness, he notices, and the same tenderness around the eyes. He had imagined her face a thousand different times in space, and nothing comes close to this picture in front of him now.

After a moment Clarke barrels towards him and buries her head into his neck, pulling him in tightly and breathing out for what feels like the first time. “You’re really here,” she murmurs, “you came for me,”

“I will always come for you,” Bellamy assures her, his fingers tight on the fabric of her shift.

“How-“ she starts but shakes her head and pulls back to see his face again, “How did you find me.”

“Madi found us, she saved us from the Eligius scouts,”

“Us? You’re all still alive? Murphy, Monty, Raven….”

“Echo and Emori, Clarke you saved us all.”

“And now you’re home,” she feels the tears creeping back into her eyes and she pulls him to her again

“Yeah,” he breathes against her hair and flattens his hands against her back, one sliding to gently cup her side. He feels the swell of her stomach against his palm and he can barely shake the images from his mind. What had she had to endure while he was up on the ring trying to find a way down?

“Bellamy, I-“ Clarkes fingers tighten against his shirt and she stops.

“I know,” he nods against her, his cheek resting on the top of her head, “You don’t have to say anything, I know.”

“I knew you’d come back,” she struggles.

The lean away from each other, but their hands are still resting on whatever skin the other can find, Clarke’s palms flat against his chest, fingertips brushing the skin of his throat. Bellamy’s hands run down her bare arms, and one reaches for her stomach. He gently smooths his fingertips across its plane and he finds her eyes, “I’m never leaving you again. They’ll never touch you again.”

Clarke nods roughly and lets out a breathy sob, for the first time since Praimfaya she believes that that might be true.

In the rearview window Madi watches the exchange, her eyes trained on her mother. Clarke had protected her for six years and at the end of all of it, Madi wasn’t able to do the same. Her hands grip the steering wheel tightly as she listens to Clarke stifle her cries, Madi thinks now only of what she will do to Diyoza if she ever sees her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as soon as I can, hopefully this week :)


	4. To Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... it's been months. I'm well aware I promise, but it's been an intense year. Firstly I moved, everything was pretty much up ended, and I recently experienced an unexpected loss. To say that I've felt like writing, especially about something painful like the themes in this story, would be insane. I do want to say sorry though, for everyone that's been reaching out to find out what is going on with this story. I can say that it's back, and I have every intention of finishing it, but I'm not going to promise when chapters are going to post because I honestly don't know, and I have a lot going on personally. I hope you all still are interested, and you like the direction things start to go. 
> 
> Season 5 of The 100 was also pretty uninspiring for me. As much as I enjoyed it, the Bellarke was super lacking and it wasn't giving me a lot of jumping off points to keep the story woven together. At this point I'm going to call this totally AU, we're going in a very different direction and honestly I'm tired of the slow burn of this show. I want Bellamy and Clarke together and I don't want all this Becho drama. I'm going to try to keep this in character, but in my opinion the show runners are trying to tease Bellarke constantly and then affirm it's never going to happen and I'm over that lol
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter include - mentions of rape/non-consensual acts but nothing explicit, a brief discussion of abortion/miscarriage - nothing explicit like past chapters. I'm never going to try to get descriptive for the point of shock value, but we're dealing with some themes here, so please read with discretion if this is an issue you are dealing with personally.

The rover pulled to a stop in the center of their old camp. Bellamy looked outside, his hands still resting on whatever parts of Clarke she would let him touch. He couldn’t help the smile that passed over his features when he saw the painted buildings, the colors, the scraps of fabric and the wind chimes - despite the violence of their past and present Bellamy remembered that Clarke liked to draw once. Artist turned soldier in circumstance, but he remembered the type of girl she was before the Ark spit them out into dust.

Madi threw the rover in park and cranked the emergency brake in a fluid motion, throwing the side door open and swinging out the side to land in the leaves. In a breath Clarke’s back door is open and Madi is patiently waiting for their reuniting moment.

“Clarke,” Madi murmured, “I told you I’d get you back too, remember?”

Bellamy felt that she wasn’t breathing much, whatever she had been through in the past three months, perhaps even six years, had sunken deeply into Clarke’s chest and changed her fundamentally. He could see that now without even hearing her voice.

“Madi, baby,” Clarke finally said through an exhale, “I wish you hadn’t put yourself in danger - what if those people had just decided to kill us? You have to use your head. You can’t run headlong into situations like that.”

Bellamy snorted softly beside her at the idea, “Clarke, when have you ever-”

Clarke raised a quick hand to silence him but kept her eyes trained on Madi, “What I do, and what my child does are two very different things.”

He swallowed and nodded, pulling one hand back from her forearm and letting the other hand that rested on the back of her neck slide down along her back quickly to rest on the small of her spine. In a moment Clarke was spurred into action, away from his warmth and out into the breeze, her feet solidly on the ground.

Madi’s head was hanging low, “All right, but I’m not going to say sorry that we got you back.”

“I would never ask you to _al niron_.” Clarke sighed and dropped down to her knees to bring Madi in for a hug. Bellamy listed as they whispered in Trig to each other for a few moments. He didn’t understand the words exactly, but he gathered quickly that Madi was asking what had happened to her in the Eligius camp, and Clarke was not keen on answering those questions.

As Bellamy pulled himself out of the truck’s back seat and behind Clarke saw her shoulders stiffen. Standing, she rubbed her palms together and then ran them up her bare arms. “I should find something to wear, and then we should get out of here. I don’t think it will help much if we run into any Eligius scouts, truce or not.” Without another word Clarke moved briskly towards one of the painted huts, leaving Bellamy and Madi alone.

Frankly the rescue had gone smoother than he intended. On the drive there with what Madi had quickly explained he was prepared to walk into a firefight.

“Something’s wrong with her,” Madi murmured and looked up to him, “Something’s not right.”

“I know,” Bellamy agreed, “but it’s been a long time since I’ve seen her, I don’t…”

“She’s pregnant.” she said matter of factly, “I’ve seen it before, but I was very young.”

“How do _you_ know?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. To anyone else the signs were not obvious, even without the timeline of how long she had been with Eligius, Bellamy would have known she was around the three month mark. He remembered it so clearly from being confined in that small Ark room with his mother and Octavia. Clarke was thinner than he had ever seen her, but she still held her softness and curves in certain places. Her breasts seemed larger than he had ever seen them and he saw the flashes of nausea, the way she pressed her palm to her lower abdomen, the look of faintness in her eyes. When he had held her in the rover he felt the very beginnings of a curve of her stomach, given how thin and underfed she looked otherwise there was only one reason.

“You know, how did you?” Madi responded simply.

Bellamy nodded, his lips closing tightly. His stomach rolled at the thought of those men passing her around. Nothing in their life on the ground had ever looked like that. Violence occured every single day, and he was no stranger to the idea that men might rape given the chance. He had caught one of the younger boys from the original 100 cornering a girl in a tent once and had made it very clear what would have happened to him should he hear a word of that behavior again. That didn’t mean he ever thought this could happen to Clarke, in the past he would have been with her, he would have stopped something like that before it could have even begun.

“Please don’t be angry with her.” Madi’s voice was smaller now, less certain and she shifted from foot to foot.

Bellamy’s head swung suddenly to lock eyes with the child, “What?”

“It wasn’t her fault, I got her caught and taken by Eligius. If I hadn’t been out in the wrong side of the woods Eligius wouldn’t have heard me and found us. This wouldn’t have happened to her. Please don’t leave her.”

“Not gonna happen, kid.” Bellamy assured her, “I should have been down here the whole time, not stuck up on that rig. She’s not going to be alone.”

“Good.” Madi paused and then added, “Women in my village who had a child before they were bonded were thrown away. The village would raise the child, but the mother would be lost to us. Don’t let that happen to Clarke.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Not a chance.”

“Okay.” Madi seemed satisfied and looked up at the sudden sound of a gun reloading across camp.

Clarke, dressed in familiar looking leathers and boots, pushed aside the curtain over the hut’s doorway and secured a gun to her hip. A larger automatic weapon was already slung over her back, and she carried a duffle bag with her as she made her way back to the rover.

“We should be getting back to everyone else then.” Clarke cleared her throat and offered Bellamy a weapon.

“All right,” Bellamy nodded, “we’re stronger sticking together while we’re so outnumbered. And tomorrow we’re getting into that bunker.”

“Sounds like a plan.” A small smile quirked on Clarke’s lips but quickly fell as she clapped Madi on the shoulder and gestured towards the rover.

“Do you-” Bellamy’s words died in his throat but he shook his head and plowed forwards anyways, “do you want to wait before we see the others. Do you need some time?”

“I’m good, Bellamy. I just can’t honestly believe you’re standing in front of me.”

“You wouldn’t believe how I feel, then.”

“I’m so glad you’re all alive,” Clarke breathed, moving closer to Bellamy as Madi jumped back into the driver’s seat to get the rover started back up, “I really thought… after five years passed, I really thought it might not have worked and you all might have been dead this whole time.”

Bellamy reached out, his fingers brushing gently on her arms, but not wanting to scare her by pulling her into the hug he wanted, “Clarke, I thought I watched you die. You have no idea what that did to us, to me.”

“It’s okay now,” she murmured, “we need to figure out what to do about Eligius but at least we’ll all be together again.”

Bellamy nodded and they climbed into the back of the rover. They rode in silence at first, Madi twisting and turning through the forest as if the roads were perfectly paved and marked with signs. Clarke finally murmured, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy confirmed, “They’re not going to know what to say when they see you.”

“Me either.”

“You-” Bellamy shifted in his seat to angle towards her, “you don’t have to say anything to them about what happened.”

“How do you know what happened?” Clarke felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them, her chin jutting up to challenge him without even realizing it.

Bellamy looked at her for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “I know. You don’t have to say anything or tell me anything, but I know. I’ve seen this before.”

She accepted his answer, breathing out in a little relief, “Let’s just get through one thing at a time then.”

“Whatever the hell you want,” he murmured, finding her hand in the space on the middle seat between them and smoothing his thumb along her knuckles, “but I’m not leaving your side until everything calms down.”

“Bellamy, I can take care of myself.”

“I know that,” he nodded emphatically, “you survived the literal end of the word, but this is different and it’s not the same situation, and I’m not going to leave you alone right now, okay? For me. It would make me feel better.”

Clarke swallowed and nodded, “Okay then.”

A beat passed and then Bellamy smiled, “Murphy is going to lose it when he sees you.”

Clarke laughed, the thought genuinely catching her off guard, “I know exactly what he’s going to say.”

“Cockroach.” They both nodded and for a moment this was all just a reunion.

Clarke leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window. She knew they only had fifteen minutes, maybe less, before they pulled up into the original clearing where Madi would have likely stumbled upon everyone. She hadn’t seen or had this many people around her that didn’t want to kill her in so long that she started to feel the nervousness creep back in her stomach. Her head was swimming from dizziness but she pressed the nails of her left hand into her palm and focused instead of the tiny pin pricks of pain holding her into this place - this spot, this consciousness.

She suddenly saw lights in the far distance and knew the moment was fast approaching. The questions - the need in everyone’s eyes for answers. She took a few meditative breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. The hand that still rested in Bellamy’s tightened. In a month, maybe two if she was lucky, there would be no way to hide this baby. The equipment didn’t exist here to abort it, and she was quickly approaching an unsafe number of weeks to do so anyways. For a split second she wished desperately for Abby, she would know the exact herbs you would need to induce a miscarriage. The idea swam around in Clarke’s mind, it had been something she had fantasized about ever since the medical tech at Eligius told her what was wrong with her.

There was also a playful thought in the back of her brain that Madi would love a little sister. But these thoughts were useless in a wasteland like this, Clarke knew that. The idea of bearing and rearing a baby was as sickening as it was alluring when the threat of war was breathing down her neck and the child’s father would likely kill it if he could.

Her palm pressed firmly into her stomach, she almost wanted to feel it flutter so she could feel that it was real, she wanted anyone else to make this decision for her. It was easier when she had been 17, trapped in the sky box. At least there she didn’t have to think about the implications of war on an infant child.

Bellamy’s hand tightened on hers and she could feel his eyes trained on her, quietly he leaned closer and murmured, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Clarke. Either of you. I should have been down here before, and I wish things were different - I wish that it was,” he trailed off for a moment and the tried again, “I’ll keep you both safe, and Madi too. Six years changed us, all of us, but I wouldn’t leave you alone to figure this out by yourself. Whatever you need to do, I’ll be with you now.”

Clarke paused, she knew what she wanted to say but the words were caught in her throat. The rover pulled to a stop and before the doors swung open and reality came crashing back down she found enough to swallow her fear and lock eyes with Bellamy, “Please,” she murmured, and that was enough for Bellamy to know everything else.

Bellamy reached out, cupping the side of her face, fingers sinking into her hair, “You never have to ask,” he felt his throat tightening and he leaned forwards to press a kiss to her hairline. He felt her soften a little at his touch so he lingered for a moment before pulling back, “now let’s go put on a show.”

Clarke smoothed her palms on her trousers before fleetingly ghosting one palm over her stomach, “Let’s do it.”

The door to the rover opened and her feet touched the soft grass of the clearing. She could hear the running footsteps coming from around the front of the rover and as she looked up Raven barrelled into her. She could almost feel the discomfort rolling off of Bellamy as she caught his eye, he wanted to pull Raven off of her, tuck her behind him and tell everyone to back the hell off.

“Thank you for saving our lives,” Raven said through tears and before Clarke could even respond more arms were around her, she was passed from friend to friend for this moment of relief and reunion.

Over Harper’s shoulder Clarke watched Echo take a step towards Bellamy, she watched the exchange between their eyes and Bellamy’s short shake of his head. Echo crossed her arms but stayed stoic at Bellamy’s side, and Clarke knew from this exchange that the dynamics of the group had changed. She had been naive, moments ago, to think any differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!! Things are moving forwards probably faster than Clarke wants and we're going to start digging into Clarke's POV a little more after this chapter. We're all back together, so now the gang has to start making steps forwards. 
> 
> I'm kind of on a roll today and I'm already working on chapter five, I hope to have it up soon but I don't have a timeline.
> 
> Thanks for the support everyone, and I'd love to hear what you all think!! Comments and kudos are always well welcome x


	5. Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! A quick transitional chapter, we're getting close to seeing Eligius again and cracking open the bunker. Honestly I'm struggling a little with the idea of making the people from the bunker/Octavia the same as they were in the show but we shall see.
> 
> I hope this gives some closure to those who are scared of becho running 10 chapters of this fic, trust me I have no time for it. Bellarke has each other's backs in my version of season 5. I'm tired of the in fighting, the original 100 needs to hold together and support each other more.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm hoping to get the next two chapters up before season 6 starts :)

Clarke could hardly sleep. They were making camp outside like the old days, circled around a large fire for added warmth, two watches at a time on either side of the circle operating in three hour shifts. Madi is tucked tightly into her side with a little crease between her eyebrows which means Clarke is sure she’s having some kind of nightmare.  

The evening plays over in her mind as she lays there with her face towards the flickering fire. Even though they’re sleeping outside, it feels more calming than any night she had spent the past three months in captivity. Still though, her limbs are itching to move more than anything. Her routine at the Eligius camp was rigorous but contained almost entirely in one room. Even after the announcement of her pregnancy and the easing of the physical punishment, she was entirely trapped by chains, iron, and the throat collar. The threat of electricity still thrumming in the back of her mind. 

Madi gently rolls to one side, slightly lifting pressure off of Clarke’s deadening arm, and she uses the moment to push up into a sitting position. Murphy and Raven are taking the current watch, they are both a few yards out and surveying areas of the forest, guns trained and waiting for trouble. 

Clarke stands and stretches the soreness in her shoulders, sidesteps between Madi and Harper, and starts to walk. In the six years she spent on this planet alone, she learned to love night time. What used to be a threat, dark forests teaming with grounders, ended up being the only time she could look up and imagine she could see the ring. It became her time away from Madi, away from the constant struggle of finding food, finding water, surviving. Clarke walks directly away from the circle and into a thicket of woods, over her shoulder she sees Raven but her head is turned the other way and for once she’s glad that no one i looking out for her. She needs silence. 

About 40 yards to the north lies a brook that she knows well, following it to the northeast would lead her from brook to stream to river, close to the encampment that they had set up so long ago. The breaks in the trees and the brightness of the nearly full moon makes the walk simple and she winds her way through the larger rocks toward the sound of the bubbling fresh water. 

Coming to a stop at the edge of the water, Clarke sits cross legged and cups her hand to catch some of the freshwater to drink. 

“So,” she says quietly, bringing the damp hand to her abdomen, “it’s just you and me out here.”

The night sounds around her continue, softly humming and buzzing. She’s not sure how long she sits there before she murmurs, “I’m really trying to hate you. Or at least not want you, or to know what to do about you, but I don’t know anything. But if I took care of Madi all alone, I can probably take care of you too.” Tears well in her eyes and Clarke leans back against a larger stone to her side, “We can get everything resolved with Eligius, and then you, and me, and Madi will go somewhere. If there’s Eden here there has to be another somewhere, and we’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

“Clarke?” she hears Raven’s voice a few feet back and she starts, her hands dropping to her sides immediately. 

“Hey, sorry, I just needed to be alone for a second. I couldn’t really sleep,” she jumps to her feet starts to walk back to their little encampment. 

“Clarke, wait.” Raven reaches and catches her wrist, “are you….?” The words can’t quite leave her mouth. 

“Yes.” Clarke says simply, it’s easier than lying and everyone will know one way or another in time.

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“Then please leave it,” 

They stare at each other for a moment, but Clarke pushes past and continue back towards the camp. Raven follows but leaves a few feet of distance between them and as they get closer to the edge of the forest near the clearing they can start to hear voices. Clarke recognizes Madi’s high tone of concern immediately and start to quicken her pace. 

“I’m telling you! She wouldn’t just leave! Something happened, they took her back!” Madi comes in to view and she’s pacing, her arm flailing, gesturing to her new companions, most of whom look like they’ve just woken up. 

“Madi,” Bellamy’s voice, “I’ll get her, I’ll go and find her, just breathe.” 

Madi wheeled on her heel to point an accusatory finger at Murphy, “You were supposed to be watching! How did you miss them take her?  _ Again _ ?” 

“Kid you don’t know shi-” Murphy ever the arguer steps toe to toe with her, Bellamy jerking an arm in between them.

Clarke picks up to a jog and clears the edge of the forest, “Madi! Madi, I’m right here!” She has never seen a look on her daughter’s face like this. Stricken is the only word that come to mind, and Madi pushes Murphy away from her to break into a run. 

Before he can help himself the word leave Bellamy’s lips, “Where the hell have you been?” Harsh and more biting than he intended but he didn’t think he’d be woken up by Madi’s little fists on his chest and her tear streaked face screaming something about a kidnapped Clarke. 

Clarke visibly falters at his tone and fades back on one heel. She doesn’t have time for anything else before Madi barrels into her side and starts to sob, but Bellamy catches the flinching look of abject fear that crossed her face. He notes this, and clamps his mouth shut.

“I went for a walk, I couldn’t sleep, I’m sorry,” Clarke pulls Madi up into a hug and smooths her hands down over her hair, “Madi, I went for a walk. Just like I always have. No one got me, no one’s going to get me again, I won’t leave.” 

“I thought they hurt you!” Madi wails, her arms tightening on Clarke 

Clarke is acutely aware of the eyes on her, watching this exchange with curiosity. Bellamy moves swiftly closer to the pair of them, his eye flicking over Clarke in a quick physical assessment. Raven understands now when she sees Madi’s fear over what was done to Clarke at the camp and she wants to shoo everyone away from watching. 

“Madi,” Clarke murmurs, setting her back down on her feet, “please calm down, I’m right here. You can see I’m okay.” 

Madi takes a heaving breath and scrubs her eyes, sniffling and crossing her arms, “Don’t do that again.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

“Wake me up if you have to.” Madi begs. 

“I will, I will, I promise, I’m sorry I scared you.” Clarke breathes but the headrush from hauling Madi off her feat swims up and she exhale sharply. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy questions, taking a half step closer but she raises a hand, takes a few steps back and pitches the limited content of her stomach into the dirt. 

With her palms on her knees she murmurs a quick, “I’m good, I’m fine.”

“I thought you were just supposed to be sick in the mornings,” Bellamy murmurs lowly, coming to stand by her with a hand on the underside of her upper arm. 

“Yeah well,” she leans back up and steadies herself, “I never was one for doing things conventionally.” 

Bellamy smirks, and smoothe his hand down her arm, the other resting on her hip for a moment before dropping, “You’re okay?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke responds, “I just needed a moment, we’ve been by ourselves for a long time, it’s just a lot.” 

“Mm,” he hums and nods, and gestures for her to come back towards the center of camp to the fire. His eyes meet Raven’s and she clears her throat, quickly looking away. He wonders how she could tell about Clarke, but now certainly isn’t the time with everyone else waiting for an answer. 

“I’m sorry we woke you,” Clarke says as she settles back, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes too directly. 

“It’s fine.” Raven quickly asserts, “Let’s all get a little more sleep before tomorrow.”

“I’ll take watch,” Bellamy says, “everyone else get some rest.” 

Clarke’s cheeks are burning with embarassment and she can feel the tension across the group. She can only wonder what they imagine happened to her for the past six years and no one feels comfortable asking, let alone talking to her casually either. 

Bellamy stands by Clarke’s legs while she shifts onto her side and closes her eyes, waiting until the group settles before he considers stepping back and doing a sweep of the perimeter. He catches Echo’s eyes and he sees the questions simmering there. She doesn’t look angry, but knowing. It’s not the time to say he’s sorry to her, after all they had both agreed on the ring that things would have to be different on the ground. Priorities would need to shift to reintegration and the bunker, and there would not be time for complicated emotions. He knew that in any other circumstance he might have come back to her after time, come back to her bed and her soft silences. She was not one to probe and for the past six years that is exactly what Bellamy had needed. 

Now with things as they are he knows unequivocally where things stand for him. He stands now, as he ever did, as Clarke’s second. She’d argue and say they were equal partners in everything, but somewhere Bellamy knew that at the end of the day he would be the one willing to take the bullet for her. He gives Echo a gentle look, he supposes it’s an apology. She nods curtly, once, before lying back and shifting over to look away from him and toward the forest. The group starts to drift, and Bellamy takes watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go :) Comments are so welcome and keep me motivated. I love knowing what you all think. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (though I'm somewhat inactive) mintmoneypenny and on insta @chaiwigley if you so desire - I need more Bellarke vibes in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you are interested, and I hope to continue and post a second chapter from Clarke's POV tomorrow.


End file.
